1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removable lock handle assembly used for doors of distributor boxes, lockers, etc.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. S63-148763 discloses a lock handle assembly. In this lock handle assembly, a latch operation handle is mounted on a stationary body such that it can not be removed therefrom. Therefore, the handle projects from the front door surface. This means that the handle is obstructive to traffic and liable to cause injury to passers-by.
Accordingly, a removable lock handle assembly has been proposed, in which a latch operation handle is removed from the stationary frame after the door is closed, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. S63-153703. In this structure, however, a lock member provided on the rear side of a door is rotated by 90 degrees for engagement and disengagement with and from an engagement member on the stationary frame side. That is, this removable lock handle assembly does not have a structure that a latch member is caused to undergo linear motion for engagement and disengagement with respect to a stationary frame side engagement member. In the assembly system where the lock member is rotated on the back side of the door, it is necessary to provide a space on the back side of the door to permit rotation of the lock member. This imposes restriction on the scope of application of the removable lock handle assembly.